concordfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Fictional Human Settlements on Mars
Human settlements require proper names. The Golden Age greats were prolific namers of fictional Cities on Mars. List A * Aluminum City - Ray Bradbury's novel The Martian Chronicles B * Bide a Wee - Ray Bradbury's novel The Martian Chronicles * Boot Hill - Ray Bradbury's novel The Martian Chronicles * Bowie Base One - "Waters of Mars" episode of Doctor Who * Bradbury Township - David R. George's Allegiance in Exile, a Star Trek: The Original Series novel, brief reference p. 164 C * Clarkesville - James Gunn's novel Transcendental, p. 72 * Copais (in Utopia) - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Red Planet * Corn Town - Ray Bradbury's novel The Martian Chronicles * Crommelin - Alastair Reynolds's novel Blue Remembered Earth * Cynia Station - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Red Planet D * Detriot II - Ray Bradbury's novel The Martian Chronicles * Drygulch - Poul Anderson's "The Un-Man" Astounding January 1953 E * Electric Village - Ray Bradbury's novel The Martian Chronicles * Endeavor - Peter Cawdron's novel Retrograde F * First Town - Ray Bradbury's novel The Martian Chronicles * Freehold - John Barnes's novel In the Hall of the Martian King, p. 194 G * Goddard City - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Double Star * Grain Villa - Ray Bradbury's novel The Martian Chronicles * Green City - Ray Bradbury's novel The Martian Chronicles * Green Hill - Ray Bradbury's novel The Martian Chronicles H * Hellas Base - William K. Hartmann's novel Mars Underground I * Iron Town - Ray Bradbury's novel The Martian Chronicles M * Magnificiti - John Barnes's novel In the Hall of the Martian King, p. 59 * Mars City - William K. Hartmann's novel Mars Underground * Marsopolis - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Podkayne of Mars * Marsport - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Red Planet * Martian Colony 3 - Star Trek universe * Moss Town - Ray Bradbury's novel The Martian Chronicles * Monolith - Stephen Baxter's novel Proxima N * Nathaniel York Town - Ray Bradbury's novel The Martian Chronicles * New Amsterdam - John Varley's short story In the Hall of the Martian Kings, in his collection In the Hall of the Martian Kings * New Jerusalem Poul Anderson's "The Un-Man" Astounding January 1953 * New Klondike - Robert J. Sawyer's novel Red Planet Blues * New New York - Philip K. Dick's novel Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep, p. 18 * New Shanghai - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Red Planet * Nixonville - Brian Aldiss's novel The Eighty Minute Hour, p. 65 P * Polar Station - William K. Hartmann's novel Mars Underground, brief reference * Port Lowell - Arthur C. Clarke's novel The Sands of Mars * Port Lowell - Arthur C. Clarke's novel Rendezvous with Rama '(not related to book above) * ''Port Schiaparelli - Arthur C. Clarke's novel '''The Sands of Mars, pp. 154-155 R * Red Sands City - John Barnes's novel The Sky So Big and Black S * Settlement - D.G. Compton's novel Farewell, Earth's Bliss * South Colony (located at the ancient Martian city of Charax) - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Red Planet * Steel Town - Ray Bradbury's novel The Martian Chronicles * Syrtis - Poul Anderson's short story "The Moonrakers" in his collection Beyond the Beyond * Syrtis City - Charles E. Gannon's novel Fire With Fire * Syrtis Major - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Podkayne of Mars, mentioned in passing * Syrtis Major Naval Base - Charles E. Gannon's novel Fire With Fire * Syrtis Minor - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Red Planet T * Tenth City - Ray Bradbury's novel The Martian Chronicles * Thrale - Paul McAuley's novel Evening's Empire, page 46 V * Vishniac - Alastair Reynolds's novel Blue Remembered Earth Links * City * Mars